Still Fighting For Us
by aniek18
Summary: Takes Place in Season 3! Some spoilers ahead! Follow the adventure of Angel, whom joins the crew of the James. Read the prologue for more information! Hope you will enjoy it and give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

**Third POV**

It has been months since the cure and vaccine has been spread out. It has become known amongst the people that the Nathan James is in Japan. That Captain Slattery has been kidnapped along with few of his crew. They have been saved from Takahaya. They survived a minefield. The government has been taken down. The Nathan James is at EMCON for the last few months since Captain Meylan had tried to take over.

They don't know what the situation is home. At the moment they are focused on taking Peng down. That is their main goal at this very moment. And trying to find a cure for the people that had contact with the green mist.

What they didn't know is that there are people fighting at home for their lives. That there is someone alive. And must be protected. They don't know what has happened to their people at home.

While things were going on by the Nathan James and the government. President Michener who has suddenly died. There was someone busy planning to fight against the government and also protecting a very important person from trouble.

While the world thinks that Doctor Rachel Scott was murdered there are just about a handful of people that know she survived. She has been under protection for the past few months by Tex and his daughter Kathleen. On their journey looking for a safe place they came along a Navy and Seal, brother and sister. Their names are Tristan and Angel. They heard about the government take down and wanted to help. On their way to St. Louis they came along Kara Foster and some reporter.

 _ **Their still fighting for us**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

 **Tristan POV**

The moment we came along Tex and Doctor Rachel Scott we knew there was something wrong. At first my sister Angel and I were shocked.

The whole world thought that the Doctor Rachel Scott has died from an attack by an immune. We told them about what is happening with the government and that we wanted to stop it. Tex told us that they needed to bring Rachel somewhere safe.

They had been trying to contact the Nathan James, since that is the safest place at the moment they could think of. When with the help of me and my sister it didn't work we decided to head back to St. Louis. That's about where we are now.

When we crossed a gas station Tex suddenly hit the brakes. He climbed out of the car with me following behind him with my gun ready to shoot. ''Angel stay in the car with doctor Scott!'' I ordered. She nodded her head.

I ran after Tex. ''Tex man what are you doing!'' I said when he hid behind a car. He put his finger to his lips and pointed over the car. I took a look and saw two guys attacking a men and a woman. ''That is Kara Green. She is from the Navy, she was also enlisted on the Nathan James. She was their TAO.'' Tex explains quickly before moving forward ready to take the two attackers down. Tex took one down who was attacking Kara while I shot the other one.

The girl turned around ready to shoot us. ''Hold on sweetheart! It's Tex'' Tex quickly said while holding his gun and other hand in the air. Me following his actions. She slowly lowered her gun. ''Took you long enough'' was the first thing she said before going over to him to give him a hug. The moment they let go of each other she turned to me.

''This is lieutenant Kara Green Foster. Trained Navy. Kara I would like you to meet Tristan Roberto King. He also is from the Navy'' Tex introduces me to her. I hold my hand for her to shake it. ''Nice to meet you ma'am. I have heard good things about you'' I say to her while giving her a small smile. ''Likewise. Please call me Kara.'' She tells me while smiling.

Tex puts his arm around Kara and smiles at her. ''I think we have someone with us who you would love to see'' he tells her while giving her a wink when he sees her confused face. We walk towards the car when I see the car door being opened.

''Kara!? Kara?! Is that you?'' Doctor Scott almost screams while climbing out of the car. Kara gasps and runs towards her, doctor Scott doing the same. I walk towards Angel and put my arm around her. ''That is Kara Green Foster. She served on the Nathan James. She was their TAO.'' I explain to her while we watch the two woman reunite.

 **Third POV**

After introductions being made we followed Kara towards an abandoned cabin. She told us all about what was going on. That she was on her way to St. Louis to get the president away from Shaw's hands. How she is a fugitive at the moment along with the reporter whom travelled with her. Tex told Kara about how their plan was to protect Rachel at all times. And keep her out of troubled hands.

At the moment they were thinking of a plan to get the president, but also how to protect Rachel at the same time. They were all thinking when suddenly Kara shot out of her seat towards her backpack. Pulling out some papers before looking at them. The rest looked at her expecting her to say something.

''What are you thinking KFC'' Tex asked the question which we were all thinking of. She held her hand up while thinking some further.

She walked back and cleared the table before laying out a map of Asia. She circled some places with a marker. ''In Haiphon the crew was abducted from that night club. In Shanzhai Captain Chandler's land team was attack by the MSS. And during the rescue operation of the crew the MSS also showed up. It all made no sense those attacks. The only thing we could come up with is that Peng was trying to kill us. But the last I heard was that the destroyers Hayward and Shackleton were destroyed by missiles. Only the president and the staff knew where they were located. Shaw has been behind this all along. Before I left St. Louis I heard something about a plan to arrest CNO Chandler and demanding that the Nathan James would return to San Diego so it could be destroyed.'' Kara explained to them.

She looked around at their faces. They looked shocked by the last piece of information. She put her hands together before standing up. ''This goes against my instincts, but I think the best thing for us to do is to split up. Looking at it I think we can all agree that we can't take Rachel to St. Louis'' she paused looking at them. Seeing them all thinking and nodding in agreement. Only Rachel not completely convinced.

''I have a friend with an helicopter that I can borrow. Angel here told me she can fly it. So my suggestion is that Doctor Scott, Angel and you go in the direction of the Nathan James. I suggest Kathleen stays with me for safety reasons. So you guys don't have to worry in case you come across Peng. I have a close friend whom I trust that will keep her save if it is necessary.'' She explains while looking at Tex making the teams clear. ''While I along with Tristan and Jacob over here go back to St. Louis to get the president. Jacob is the only one that can get us in there. So we have no other option that he comes with us. Otherwise I would have send him with you guys. I picked up satellite phones on the way so we can keep in contact. And I have the equipment to send out a short message to the James.'' She finished looking at the rest.

They seemed to think about it for a moment, before Rachel stands up. ''I think you are right. I have samples with me so I can try to find a cure on the ship again. For the people that have come in contact with the green mist in Japan. I may even have a cure already.'' She says while putting her hand on Kara's shoulder. Kara looked at the rest of them.

Tristan and Angel seemed to be having a discussion. Angel turned towards Kara. ''There is only one problem with your plan. We don't know where the Nathan James is. We know that it is somewhere in Japan.'' She says looking thoughtfully at the map.

Kara chuckles softly causing the rest to look at her. ''I have served all of my Navy years under the command of captain Chandler. So I know him pretty well. Assuming that Takahaya is aboard his ship and they don't know about the government take down yet. I think they are going after Peng. Whom I last heard was headed for the Japanese Archives.'' She explained while pointing it out on the map. ''Assuming that they are going there we don't have a lot of time. We have to leave as soon as possible. The helicopter is an hour or so away from here. My friend told me that we can just take it. He will be there to help you if it is needed. I will inform him that he can ask for you serial number if that is alright Angel? So he is sure that he doesn't give the wrong people access.'' Kara finished looking at Angel. ''Of course. Give him everything he wants. He's helping us a lot.'' She answered with a small smile.

About half an hour later everything and everyone is ready to go. Unfortunately they haven't been able to send a very clear message to the James, but Kara and Tex were sure they would understand it.

They agreed to keep in contact as long as possible with the satellite phones, but they don't know how long they will last. Kara's friend had also informed her that Angel, Tex Rachel and Kathleen could get weapons from him. Seeing as he doesn't need it.

The only thing left now was to say their goodbyes for they don't know how long. Angel walked towards Tristan to give him a big hug. While Rachel, Kathleen, Kara and Tex did the same. Tex gives Kara a big hug. ''Take care of yourself girl. Or I will have Danny on me if something happens to you.'' Tex says while smiling at her. Kara looks up at him and smiles back. ''Of course I will look after myself. And you look after yourself to and those woman for me'' she responds. He nods.

Both teams walked towards their own cars, turning around one last time to wave before going on their way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

 **Third POV**

We had just arrived at the helicopter bay where we would meet Chris, Kara's friend. Tex stopped the car before he turned around to the back seat, looking at Kathleen and Rachel. ''Please stay in the car before one of us comes to get you okay? Just to make sure it is save.'' He said to them before opening his car door and getting out along with Angel.

They both had a gun on them in case they needed it. They walked towards the small cabin by the bay and Angel knocked on the door. ''Who is there? And what do you want?'' we heard a man's voice from inside. ''This is Angel Josie King. We were sent by Kara Foster. My serial number is 2131196834.'' Angel spoke.

It was silent for a few moments. Angel and Tex looked at each other ready to get their gun when they heard the lock being opened from the inside. The door opened and the man looked at them. He gestured them inside. Angel looked at Tex. ''You can go. I will go to Rachel and Kathleen.'' Angel said while gesturing Tex to follow the man.

Angel by now knew that Tex was perfectly capable of protecting himself so she doesn't need to worry. Tex nodded before following the man inside. The door closing after him.

 **Tex POV**

I followed the man inside. He holds his hand out for me to shake. ''I will get everything you need so you guys can go on your way as soon as possible. I know what is happening at the moment. I was a soldier before I got badly injured. Please follow me so you can get weapons and ammo for your mission.'' The man named Chris says.

After having received everything they needed I gave him the money we got together as a thanks for his help. ''Here take this. See it as our gratitude for your help'' I said while handing him the envelope. The man face lit up. ''You shouldn't have done that, but I really appreciate it.'' he responded.

After that they were on their way to the helicopter. A new mission in front of them.

 **Aboard The Nathan James**

Lieutenant Mason had his usual shift in the CIC. Listening to incoming messages from land. They were nothing special. Well before the pandemic they would be called a disaster, but ever since the Red Flu had broken out it had become regular. Hearing people call over the radio for help. How he wished they could help all the people who called out, but he knows that it isn't possible.

Suddenly the radio crackled. ''Nathan James, searching for the commodore. We got company with us. I repeat, Nathan James , searching for the commodore. We got company with us.''

From the shock of hearing that voice he almost fell out of his chair, making the other crew look at him with confusion. He ran to the com and called the bridge. ''CIC to bridge, I request that the Captain and XO come to the CIC'' that was all he said before going back to his seat to listen to the message again.

When Tex and Kathleen had left the James they hadn't heard a thing from them. They had tried to make contact, but failed. The crew had thought the worst. So hearing his voice was relieving.

 **Mike Slattery's POV**

A young ensign ran up to him and Tom in the P-way on their way to the bridge. ''Sirs Lieutenant Mason requested you presence in the CIC. It isn't clear about what, but it seemed important.'' The young ensign told them. I nodded while Tom thanked him.

When arriving in the CIC I immediately saw Mason at his spot listening to something. ''Lieutenant care to explain why we were requested to come here as fast as possible?'' I asked of him when he turned around to look at us.

''Sirs you wouldn't believe me if I told you. Listen for yourself'' he said while handing me and Tom the headsets. I took them and put them on while looking at Tom. He had the same confused expression as I.

 **Third POV**

The commanders waited for what Lieutenant Mason thought was so important they had to hear. The radio crackled for some time. But then they heard it. That voice. Everybody would recognize that voice.

At first they couldn't believe what they heard. But the moment they let the message play again they heard something. ''We got company with us'' what was said.

The XO and CO looked at each other in wonder. What could that mean. Who is we and whom is the company with them?

 **A few days later**

 **Third POV**

While on the Nathan James they still haven't figured out who was coming with Tex, they had other things to do. They were after all after Peng. To stop him. They had come up with a plan and were about ready to execute it at night. The teams were ready to go.

Meanwhile in the chopper everything had gone good so far. They hadn't hit any obstacles. But the three of them knew that the closer they would get that there is a very good chance they will be on Peng's radar.

With Angel flying the chopper and Tex navigating they were on their way. ''How much further until we get there?'' Rachel asked them impatiently. The trip took some time and a few stops, but they were close. ''Approximately a 100 miles. So we will be there soon.'' Angel responded while turning around for a brief glance.

''Look out! Look out! Incoming'' Tex suddenly yelled making Angel turn around immediately. She dodged the missile just in time. Had she been two seconds later it would have been too late.

''What the hell was that'' Rachel said while looking out the windows with wide eyes. Worry written all over her face. Tex having the same worry on his face.

Suddenly the radar picked up another missile. Angel looked up alarmed. She activated the weapons and aimed. Waiting for the right moment to shoot. ''Why aren't you shooting? It is coming closer!'' Rachel yelled when she saw it coming from in front of them. ''Wait for it'' Angel said and just as Rachel thought it was to late Angel shoots the weapons, making the missile explode.

Angel manoeuvred the chopper around the explosion. That is when she saw it. A Japanese destroyer luring in the sea. Just then the destroyer launched another missile. Angel's eyes widened knowing she was too late to fire.

She turned around and grabbed the swimming vests. ''Jump now! The chopper in going to blow!'' she screamed.

Tex didn't hesitate to pull Rachel along with him out of the chopper. Angel just jumping a few seconds later. Into the dark ocean, not knowing what would happen next.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

 **Third POV**

The moment Angel hit the water she swam away, hoping to avoid broken pieces from the chopper. Also wondering if Tex and Rachel had thought of that, but she knew Tex was trained. He would keep Rachel save at all costs. She had seen the way he looked at her.

Once she reached the surface of the water she took a deep breath. The second she got her breath she looked around for any sign of Tex and Rachel. But she saw nothing apart from pieces of the broken chopper.

 **Tex POV**

I pulled Rachel with me out of the chopper. Once we were a safe distance of the chopper I let her go. ''Where is Angel?'' Rachel suddenly asked while looking around her with a scared look on her face ''ANGEL! ANGEL! ANGEL!'' She started shouting her name.

''Rachel! Rachel!'' Tex called her name trying to grab her attention. ''She will be fine I promise. She after all is a SEAL, she is trained for these kind of situations. She is going to find us or we will find her okay?'' trying to calm Rachel down a bit. From the looks of it, it seemed to work a bit.

That is until she remembered the cool box with all of her samples. Now she had to start all over again if they were lucky enough to even find the James now and if they still had some her equipment on board.

Just when Angel had returned from diving after the white cool box, she heard Rachel's voice calling her name. She saw the box fall and decided that she should get it in case there was anything left from it. After putting the strap of the box around her she started swimming in the direction of Rachel's voice.

 **Meanwhile on the Nathan James (Still Third POV)**

Lieutenant Alisha Granderson was standing just outside by the bridge when she suddenly saw an explosion in the air. She ran inside. ''Sir did you see that? About 80 miles from here there was an explosion.'' Granderson said in a hurry while the XO stood up to get his binoculars to take a look. The XO after a second realised where Granderson was going with her thoughts. The radio message.

''Lieutenant Granderson get the tac team and the CO to the briefing room please. And tell them to hurry. This could be them'' the XO ordered while leaving the bridge hastily.

After Mason had picked up the message of Tex, the XO and CO had decided that they should let the whole crew know. They had played the message to the whole ship, it had caused a positive feeling throughout the entire crew. After that Tom, Mike and Russ had sat around the table discussing what the message meant. More like who were 'we'. Maybe Kara or Kathleen, they couldn't know for sure. Danny Green of course hoped it would be Kara after he heard the message loud and clear. Immediately picking up that there were more persons coming their way than just Tex.

But nobody thought of her. The one they thought was dead and couldn't get back. The one who was needed the most at the moment.

 **Mike Slattery's POV**

Once I stepped into the briefing room the tac team was sitting there waiting patiently with Russ. And Tom pacing around the room impatiently. Tom immediately turned towards him. ''What is this about XO?'' he questioned while looking confused. Normally the CO would know ahead of time what the meeting was about.

''About five minutes ago Lieutenant Granderson noticed an explosion about 80 miles away from here'' he started being immediately stopped by Tom. ''What does this have to do with us? You know we can't do a thing at the moment with Peng watching us'' he said and explained. Mike looked around the room to see if someone picked up on his thoughts. ''But what if it is Tex? That's why we are here right?'' Russ said picking up on Mike's thoughts. Mike nodded and looked at Tom seeing him make the connection as well. ''I think we should sent a team to check it out'' Mike explained.

Not ten minutes later Burk, Green, Cruz, Wolf and Miller were ready to go.

 **Angel's POV**

''ANGEL! ANGEL!'' I heard my name being called. I looked around and saw something shimmering in the distance. ''RACHEL! TEX! ARE YOU THERE?'' I called out.

When I got closer I saw Rachel waving with her arms. I swam towards them and immediately looked at them for any injuries. ''Are you guys okay? Did something hit you? Are you in pain?'' I asked a series of questions, the worry clear in my voice.

''Angel were fine, but we have to think of a plan. We are after all in the ocean.'' Tex tried to calm my nerves which helped a little bit.

Just then something crossed my mind. I took the white box in my hands and held it in front of me. Rachel's and Tex's eyes went wide. ''H..How did you get it?'' Rachel stuttered in amazement. And the hope was clearly written on her face, after having thought that she would have to start all over again.

''I saw it fall in the water. I haven't opened the box, not wanting to cause more damage if there is any.'' I said while smiling at her. She had such a grateful look on her face. That's when she tried to hug me, which isn't easy when you are swimming.

''Okay everything is good. Now I would like to find a way to get out of here, before that Japanese ship finds us If you don't mind.'' Tex interrupted the little moment. Rachel and I nodded both in agreement.

We decided to swim in the direction the radar last sent us before we got attacked.

That was when I heard something heading our way.

 **Third POV**

The team just left the ship in the direction of the explosion. Loaded with guns just in case, after all they didn't know what they would come upon, it may be hostile. Before the team had left they had the conversation of a possible worse outcome. Which would be that if it were Tex and company, they wouldn't have made it.

You could sense the tension of the rig. Just from the thought that they didn't make it, they as in Tex and company. The tension on the bridge and in the CIC was also tense. The attending crew had been informed of the situation. Most of them didn't know what to think, happy at the thought that it could be them but also knowing that it was possible they were too late.

The rig was getting closer and closer. ''Alright everyone get ready! Don't shoot until we know who they are!'' Green called out over the noise of the rig. ''Cruz slow down the rig!'' He commanded while holding his hand up.

Angel had turned around after hearing the boat while Tex put his body in front of Rachel's to protect her. Angel had her handgun ready underwater, hoping to God it would still fire if needed. When the boat came closer in shooting distance she pointed the gun at it, ready to fire. Wanting to protect Rachel and Tex.

 **Tex POV**

When I saw the rig coming closer I immediately recognized it. It was from the Nathan James. ''Over here! Over here!'' I called out.

Angel abruptly turned around to me with a look as if I was mad. ''What the hell do you think you are doing?!'' she screamed at me looking back ahead of her ready to shoot the incoming company. ''Angel calm down it's the James'' I quickly explained.

The rig had stopped a few meters from them in the meantime. ''Ma'am put your weapon down please! We don't mean any harm!'' Burk called out from the rig. While I swam towards Angel and put my hand on the gun and took it out of her hands. ''It's okay Angel. Let's get out of here. I promise everything is fine'' I said in a reassuring voice.

 **Third POV**

The three of them swam towards the rig, the guys on the rig still haven't recognized Rachel. When they reached the rig Tex and Angel gestured for Rachel to go first. They gave her a hand in getting on, Miller and Cruz ready to help her in.

The moment Miller and Cruz each took a hand of her and lifted her into the rig their eyes went wide. ''D..doctor S..Scott? it that you?'' Miller said while stuttering. The rest of them looking bewildered to. ''Alive and well she is my fellow teammates! But it would be great if you could help me and this lady into the rig as well!'' Tex responded impatiently.

''Captain we have got Tex and company. We are heading back to the James now!'' Green said through his radio with the biggest smile on his face. Tex and Angel had boarded the rig. Tex received numerous hugs from the guys and 'Welcome back's'. They still weren't over the shock of seeing Rachel alive. Rachel had asked not to tell the Captain that she was with them.

Angel sat a bit uncomfortable in the rig watching them reunite. It was a wonderful thing to see, they seemed so close like a family. It made her miss her brother even more, but she knew why they separated to keep each other safe. And they would reunite as soon as possible.

Tex cleared his throat trying to get Angel's attention. She looked up and saw the for her strangers also looking at her with curiosity. ''Angel I would like you to meet Lieutenant Green, Burk, Miller, Wolf and Cruz. Guys this is Angel she is a trained SEAL. She was the lieutenant of her SEAL team. We came along her and her brother. She has been a huge help in us getting here.'' Tex introduced them.

She gave them a nod and smiled softly. ''Nice to meet you'' she said which the guys returned. ''Now I don't mean to interrupt this little reunion, but before we went down we did see a Japanese destroyer out there. So I would like to get out of here if you don't mind'' Angel said a little teasingly, but also with her game face on looking around for any threats.

''Cruz you heard the lady. Back to the ship!'' Green commanded. And off they went. Not knowing how everyone on the ship would react to seeing Rachel alive.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

 **Third POV**

When they reached the ship the latter was thrown over the railing so that one by one they could board the ship. Green and Burk went up first before gesturing for the next one to climb aboard.

Tex climbed up the ship and was helped over the railing. The first thing he saw was that almost everyone he knew were on deck along with the CO, XO and Master Chief. He gave them his famous smirk before looking back down to see Angel climbing the ladder. He held his hand out to help her get on which she refused while giving him a look that said 'Does it look like I need help?'. He knew she was just playing with him.

Tom and Mike walked towards Tex and the lady that had come aboard after him. They thought that it was just the two of them until he heard Burk call out for the next to come up. Tom and Mike both knew that they wouldn't normally call out if it was for the crew. They looked at each other and then at Tex, whom wore a smirk on his face.

''My dear friends I would like to reunite you with someone close to us'' he said towards the crew. Tom knew it wasn't Kara, otherwise Green would have looked a lot happier. He couldn't think of someone else other than Kathleen.

Then they saw her. The one they all thought was dead. The one they needed the most at this moment. To find a cure against the green mist. They all thought Doc Rios had to do it on his own. They hadn't had much hope, until they saw her coming aboard. Doctor Rachel Scott. As if she has risen from the death.

The moment she set foot on the Nathan James she felt safe. She knew that they would protect her. And she was happy to finally be reunited with a crew that in the short time she had lived with had become dear to her. They had become family to her.

She looked up at Tom and Mike, both looking at her in shock. She walked towards them and stopped. ''Tom, Mike it is so good to see you again.'' She said with a warm hearted smile on her face. The next thing she knew Mike pulled her into an hug. Shocking herself and some of the crew. They all knew that the XO almost never showed any emotion. When he let her go Tom also pulled her into a hug. ''You're alive'' he whispered so soft in her ear that she almost didn't hear him.

A few moments later Wolf, whom stood next to Angel, coughed to get their attention. ''Caption, XO when we came upon them we not only found Tex and Doctor Scott. This young lady was with them. She is a trained SEAL'' Wolf started to introduce her to his superiors when the lady talked about interrupted him. ''The name is Angel Landloft. As said trained SEAL, more specifically former lieutenant of my own SEAL team.''

Tom shook her hand ''The name is Tom Chandler CNO, currently acting Captain on the Nathan James. This is Mike Slattery CO of the James, but since I am here XO. '' he introduced him and Mike to her. They both shook her hand. ''Ohh I know who you are. if I didn't I must have lived under a rock for the last few months'' she chuckled which put everyone at ease.

Tex put her arm around her. ''Rachel and I came upon her and her brother, Tristan, when we were on our way to St. Louis. But they warned us not to go there. To keep it short things are not going well at the moment in the government. We will tell you the whole story later.'' Tex told them with concern on his face. ''I also recommend if it is possible for Lieutenant Green to be there, because we also know the whereabouts of Kara'' he finished.

The last bit catching Danny's attention. He had hoped that she would be there when they found Tex, but unfortunately she wasn't. He didn't know what to expect, but he trusted that if it was bad Tex would have told him immediately.

Sometime later they all gathered in the wardroom, they consisting of Tom and Mike including the tactical team and Angel, Tex and Rachel.

They all sat down and Tom and Mike looked towards Angel and Tex. Tex gestured towards Angel to start talking.

She cleared her throat. ''My brother and I lived around St. Louis for a while, before we saw the changes they were making. I for a short time had a job as security there, so here and there I heard some inside information. We left the moment we heard that they were closing all the regional borders. Ever since than my brother and I have been on the run. I had a military contact within, but I haven't heard from her in over a month so I assumed the worst. Or that she did the same as Kara Green.''

When she said that last part that was what got Danny's attention. He looked at her with hope in his eyes. She gave him a small smile. ''Kara got out of there from what I heard and that's when we met up with her, the president and some reporter named Jacob. At the moment they are with my brother Tristan. They plan on keeping cover, since president Oliver is with them.'' She explained.

''We haven't heard from them since we went silent. We also won't be able to contact them.'' Tex told them. ''But believe me when I say that they have an mean operator on their team with Tristan. Not to mention this lady over here. The stories they told me and to see them fight. Wolf I think you got some competition here'' Tex joked at the end keeping the conversation light, since it was sure bad news that they told them.

Angel smiled at Tex compliment. It had only been a short time since they met. But she was grateful. She could feel the warmness, the feeling that they would fight together. He may not be Navy, Army or any of that, but he is a soldier at heart. She knew the moment they met.

''But the main reason we are here is simple. Keeping Rachel on land wasn't going to work.'' The CO and XO were ready to interrupt Angel, but she didn't let them. ''I know what you're thinking. Bringing her here is a risk itself. But given the circumstances that they don't know where she is. They don't know that she is here, ready to work on a cure. Is an advantage for us. I will take the blame, after all is was Kara's and mine idea'' Angel concluded with an hard look on her face. Ready to take responsibility.

Tex looked like he was about to protest, but Rachel beat it to him. ''I don't think there is the need. If I remember the most important thing at the moment is that I am here and can work with Doctor Rios.'' She said with an stern face.

The commanders looked at each other for a few moments, having what looked like a silent conversation. ''We are indeed happy to see you alive and well. And if you want to you can start as soon as you wish in the lab with doc Rios.'' Tom said while looking at Rachel, before turning to Tex ''I hope you will take your place back on the team?'' he asked.

Tex immediately nodded. ''Of course commodore! You know I am not one to back out a bit of action'' he answered with an wink directed at the Tac team. Whom chuckled to themselves. Happy that a friend of them was back.

Finally Tom turned to Angel, which she immediately noticed and sat up a bit straighter. ''We would like you to join us on our mission. I see that doctor Scott and Tex trust you which is enough for us.'' he started. ''you will train with the tac team and starting today. As we would like to see your abilities.'' He finished.

Angel nodded. ''It would be an honour. And I have nothing against a bit of sparring'' she said with an grin before adding ''If you're short an engineer just say it and I will help. Started my career as engineer like my mother.''

''Damn woman what more can you do?!'' Tex exclaimed with a surprised look. The rest of them had the same look on their face. It wasn't common for someone to be an engineer and a tac leader. After all it are two very different jobs.

They discussed some other things, before each went on their own way. Tex going to his old bunk which he shared with Danny. And Wolf would show Angel her new bunk.

What was going to happen next? Where would this adventure bring them? And whom will die?


End file.
